


Our Lovely Disciple

by Shinestiaa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angry Bokuto, Canon Compliant, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Karasuno, M/M, Multi, Other, Post-Canon, Post-Inter-High, Protective Akaashi Keiji, Protective Bokuto Koutarou, Protective Karasuno Volleyball Club, Protective Sugawara Koushi, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25009513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinestiaa/pseuds/Shinestiaa
Summary: Saat Tim Fukurodani melawan Eiwa pada spring inter-hight,  Tim Eiwa di untungkan dengan slow mode nya Bokuto, namun saat Hinata datang bersama Yamaguchi untuk menonton pertandingan Bokuto, Bokuto menjadi kembali semangat dan menyebabkan Eiwa kalah, oleh sebab itu beberapa orang dari tim Eiwa membenci kehadiran Hinata dan menganggap Hinata adalah penyebab kekalahan mereka. Mereka pun memilih untuk membalas dendam pada Hinata.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou & Hinata Shouyou, Akaashi Keiji & Hinata Shouyou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Hinata Shouyou, Akaashi Keiji/Hinata Shouyou, Bokuto Koutarou & Hinata Shouyou, Bokuto Koutarou/Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou & Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 34





	Our Lovely Disciple

**Author's Note:**

> Hai ini adalah fict kedua ku mengenai haikyuu, mohon tinggalkan pesan atau kritikan tentang pendapat kalian saat kalian membaca fict ini, dan terimakasih sudah mampir, semoga kalian terhibur...

"Suggeeee Bokuto-san, spike mu benar-benar hebaat" puji Hinata pada Bokuto saat Fukurodani berhasil memenangkan pertandingan, matanya memancarkan kekaguman murni pada Bokuto, senyumnya mampu menghangatkan hati siapapun yang melihatnya. Bokuto pun segera menghampiri bola energi orange yang sudah mengembalikan semangatnya di pertandingan, mereka berbincang di samping lapangan bersama Yamaguchi dan beberapa anggota tim Fukurodani lainnya yang mengenal Hinata dan Yamaguchi, setelah camp pelatihan gabungan yang di adakan di Tokyo beberapa waktu lalu, Hinata mendapatkan banyak kenalan dari sekolah lain, bahkan beberapa menaruh perhatian lebih pada Hinata, salah satunya adalah Bokuto dan Akashi, Bokuto bahkan sudah menganggap Hinata sebagai murid serta kouhainya yang berharga. 

Hinata dan Yamaguchi sendiri memang memiliki waktu luang setelah memenangkan pertandingan, mereka membeli kaus yang sudah lama di incar Hinata dan mengajak Yamaguchi untuk pergi ke gedung cadangan dan menonton pertandingan Bokuto. Yamaguchi sendiri sebenarnya tidak terlalu tertarik untuk menonton pertandingan tim yang berkemungkinan besar akan menjadi lawan mereka kelak, namun Yamaguchi tidak ingin meninggalkan Hinata sendirian karena Hinata adalah seseorang yang mudah tersesat, lagi pula Yamaguchi sama sekali tidak keberatan menemani Hinata kemanapun, bagi Yamaguchi bersama Hinata cukup menyenangkan.

"Hei-hei-hei itulah aku Hei-Hei-Hei" kata Bokuto yang memang senang akan pujian, apalagi bila pujian tersebut datang dari murid sekaligus kouhai kesayangannya. Akashi yang memperhatikan dari kejauhan tersenyum dibuatnya, syukurlah Hinata datang sehingga Akashi memiliki alasan untuk menyemangati Bokuto, Akashi akan berterimakasih pada Hinata nanti. Bagi Akashi sendiri Hinata juga merupakah kouhai yang berharga, dia selalu bersemangat dan mampu menularkan semangatnya pada orang lain, bola sinar matahari yang membuat ruangan apapun yang di datangi Hinata menjadi cerah.

"Hinata, Yamaguchi bagaimana dengan pertandingan kalian?" Tanya Akashi sembari menghampiri mereka, Akashi sudah dapat menebak dari ekspresi mereka, namun tidak ada salahnya bertanya, memperhatikan bagaimana Hinata bereaksi juga merupakan suatu hiburan untuk Akashi.

"Kami menang, kami lolos putaran kedua!!" Kata Hinata antusias, tak lupa disertai dengan lompatan kecil, suaranya agak keras membuat beberapa orang menoleh dan tersenyum karena melihat antusiasme Hinata, Hinata benar-benar spesial bukan?. Akashi sendiri senang melihatnya, kalau dipikir-pikir Hinata adalah versi mini dari Bokuto dalam perihal tenaga dan semangat, syukurnya Hinata tidak memiliki slow mode seperti Bokuto.

"Bagus!! Itu baru murid nomor satu ku!!" Kata Bokuto sambil mengusap helai jahe Hinata dan helai lumut Yamaguchi, Yamaguchi sendiri tidak sedekat Hinata dengan anggota Fukurodani, namun dapat berbincang dengan salah satu 5 ace besar Jepang membuatnya senang., Yamaguchi tidak mau mempercayainya namun benar kata beberapa rumor di Karasuno High School bahwa sering bersama Hinata akan membawa banyak keberuntungan.

Merekapun berbincang-bincang mengenai pertandingan, tidak memperhatikan beberapa orang yang menatap mereka dengan marah.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Dari seberang lapangan beberapa orang dari tim Eiwa menatap benci pada kelompok kecil Bokuto, Akashi, Hinata, dan Yamaguchi, mereka dikalahkan dengan telak oleh Fukurodani tepat di saat mereka sudah di atas angin, tim awalnya sempat pesimis karena yang merekan lawan adalah salah satu dari 5 ace besar Jepang, namun tak di sangka Bokuto mengalami slow mode yang tentu tidak di sia-sia kan olen tim Eiwa, namun siapa makhluk pendek kurang ajar yang sudah merusak keberuntungan mereka, membuat Bokuto bersemangat dan mengalahkan mereka dengan mudah.

"Katakan padaku siapa si pendek itu?" Tanya salah satu orang dari tim Eiwa dengan nada benci, dan memandanng tajam pada kelompok kecil tersebut, tepatnya kearah pria kecil dengan rambut berwarna jahe.

"Ku dengar dia dari Karasuno, dia cukup terkenal setelah mengalahkan Shiratorizawa" kata salah satu rekannya.

"Oh dan Bokuto memanggil dia murid nomor satu nya" tambah rekan yang lain dengan nada jijik.

"Bung, si pendek itu yang menyebabkan kita kalah hari ini" kata anggota tim Eiwa, dan mereka menyetujui pernyataan tersebut, jika Bokuto terus dalam slow mode, mereka pasti memenangkan pertandingan.

"Jujur saja aku sangat membencinya sekarang" kata seseorang yang memiliki tubuh cukup besar dalam tim, sepertinya dia adalah ace dari tim Eiwa  
"Bagaimana kalau kita memberinya sedikit pelajaran"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Setelah puas berbincang dengan Bokuto dan Akashi, Hinata dan Yamaguchi pergi meninggalkan gedung cadangan, Hinata ingin melihat pertandingan lainnya yang di adakan di gedung utama, Akashi dan Bokuto sendiri juga memiliki urusan dengan tim sehingga mereka akan tinggal sementara di gedung cadangan dan akan menyusul saat semua beres.

Setelah pertemuan singkat dengan salah satu anggota tim Komedai bernama Kourai yang membuat Hinata seakan memiliki saingan baru, Yamaguchi dan Hinata berjalan kembali ke gedung utama.

"Yamaguchi, kau pergilah duluan, aku ingin ke toilet" kata Hinata tiba-tiba, entah karena tegang setelah bertemu dengan kourai atau gugup karena akan menghadapi pertandingan esok, Hinata merasa memerlukan toilet saat ini.

"Ah aku akan menemani mu" tawar Yamaguchi, tidah ada salahnya menemani Hinata ke toilet, atau hanya sekedar menunggu nya.

"Tidak usah.. aku sudah banyak merepotkanmu, lagi pula aku tidak akan tersesat, aku sudah menghafal letak toiletnya" kata Hinata merasa tak nyaman, bukannya dia tidak menghargai tawaran baik Yamaguchi, namun sebelumnya dia sudah memaksa Yamaguchi untuk menemaninya ke gedung cadangan, dia tidak ingin merepotkan Yamaguchi lebih lama lagi, lagi pula Hinata merasa dirinya bukanlah anak kecil yang harus di awasi saat ke toilet, itu membuatnya merasa malu.

"Kau yakin?!" Tawar Yamaguchi sekali lagi, dan Hinata mengangguk mantab, mengacungkan jempolnya dan tersenyum memamerkan deretan giginya, entah hanya ilusi atau Yamaguchi memang merasa silau beberapa saat dipaparkan senyum lima jari Hinata.

"Tentu saja, aku akan kembali ke tim ketika aku sudah selesai, lagi pula aku tak akan lama" kata Hinata meyakinkan, mau tidak mau Yamaguchi mengangguk, melambaikan tangan pada Hinata sebelum berbalik menuju pintu gym.

Setelah berpisah dengan Yamaguchi, Hinata mencari toilet terdekat yang bisa dia temukan, tidak menyadari beberapa orang yang memperhatikannya dan mencari kesempatan menyudutkannya sendirian.

Hinata berjalan dengan santai menuju toilet, kalau di ingat-ingat Hinata selalu saja memgalami kejadian aneh di tolet, seperti bertemu musuh kuat, terjebak dalam argumen beberapa tim, dan banyak hal lainnya yang membuat toilet adalah tempat yang tidak aman untuk Hinata, untuk itulah dia ingin segera menyelesaikan urusannya dan kembali bersama tim nya.

"Akhirnya..." keluh Hinata lega setelah dia nyelesaikan urusannya dengan toilet, berjalan ke wastafel untuk mencuci tangannya, bersenandung ringan menikmati kesunyian di dalam toilet, oke mungkin toilet tidak terlalu berbahaya seperti yang dipikirkan Hinata. Namun kesunyian dan ketenangan itu hilang saat Hinata melihat dua orang menjulang di depan cermin, tepat di belakang Hinata.

"Hei pendek, mengingat kami huh?" Kata seseorang berbadan besar, merasa orang tersebut berbicara padanya, Hinata berbalik dan harus mendongak untuk memandang wajah orang tersebut. Dari dalam pikirannya, Hinata sudah berteriak minta tolong, dua orang di depannya berbadan besar dan jelas lebih tinggi dari pada Hinata, mereka memakai seragam hijau dengan garis biru tua, ah Hinata mengingat bahwa mereka adalah tim yang di kalahkam oleh tim Bokuto.

"Ha-hai" jawab Hinata gugup, ah dia benar-benar tidak suka berada dalam situasi ini, ini menunjukan bahwa dia benar-benar kecil, dia harus mencari cara agar bisa keluar dari toilet dengan selamat.

"Hoo sepertinya kau mengingat kami pendek" ucap salah seorang dengan rambut botak, menyeringai kejam pada sosok kecil di depannya, dilihat dari dekat ternyata nomor 10 Karasuno ini benar-benar kecil dan pendek, membuatnya semakin membenci Hinata.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Ne, Akaaaashi, semua sudah beres kan, ayo kegedung utama, aku ingin melihat siapa yang akan jadi lawan kita selanjutnya" kata Bokuto semangat untuk menyeret Akashi bersamanya, Akashi hanya diam mengkuti seniornya, bagaimanapun harus ada orang yang mengawasi Bokuto, atau Bokuto akan terlibat dalam masalah. Bokuto selain memang ingin menonton sisa pertandingan di gedung utama, dia ingin mengunjungi tim-tim rekan mereka, seperti tim Nekoma atau Karasuno.

"Ha’i Bokuto-san"

Mereka berjalan melewati stand-stand pakaian dan sesekali melihat-lihat stand yang menarik perhatian mereka. Bokuto juga sesekali menyapa beberapa pemain yang dikenalnya dan berbincang ringan dengan mereka.

"Akashi, tiba-tiba aku ingin ke toilet!!" Kata Bokuto tiba-tiba, memandang Akashi untuk meminta respon, menurut Akashi ini lucu karena Bokuto seperti anak kecil yang meminta izin pada orang tuanya untuk pergi ke toilet, walau kenyataannya Akashi memang sedang mengawasi Bokuto.

"Aku akan ikut Bokuto-san" respon Akashi datar.

"Kau hanya perlu menungguku di sini" jawab Bokuto.

"Kau bahkan tidak tahu arah toilet Bokuto-san" kata Akashi sembari menghela nafas, yang hanya di balas dengusan cemberut oleh Bokuto, apa yang dikatakan Akashi adalah fakta yang dia tidak bisa menyangkalnya. Mau tidak mau Bokuto harus menuruti Akashi agar mau mengarahkan dimana tiolet tanpa resiko tersesat.

"Ha’i ha’i... jadi dimana toiletnya Akashi.." ucap Bokuto dengan nada ceberut kekanak-kanakan, Akashi menghela nafas dan tersenyum, kadang dia bertanya-tanya siapakah yang senpai di antara mereka, Bokuto memang lebih tua dari Akashi namun sikapnya mudah ditebak seperti anak-anak.

"Kalau begitu ikuti aku Bokuto-san".

Mereka berjalan dalam keheningan, hal tersebut memang karena Bokuto sedang dalam mode merajuk sedangkan Akashi memang memiliki watak pendiam. Akashi tidak merasa bersalah membuat Bokuto merajuk sebab Akashi yakin setelah urusan Bokuto di toilet, Bokuto akan kembali seperti semula, bersemangat seperti biasa, ah Akashi sudah sering berada dalam situasi seperti sekarang ini.

Tinggal beberapa belokan dan mereka sampai di toilet terdekat dengan mereka, namun sayangnya tulisan di depan pintu toilet membuat Bokuto semakin lesu, disitu terpasang tulisan bahwa toilet sedang tidak bisa digunakan, dengan terpaksa mereka harus mencari toilet di bagian lain.

"Ah maaf Bokuto-san, sepertinya kita harus ke toilet yang lebih jauh" kata Akashi yang hanya dibalas "umm" oleh Bokuto yang mengangguk, bersiap untuk meninggalkan pintu toilet.

"Kau tahu apa salahmu hah!" Akashi dan Bokuto terdiam saat mendengar suara dari dalam toilet yang seharusnya tidak dapat digunakan tersebut, dan dalam beberapa detik Akashi langsung memahaminya, bahwa tulisan tersebut sengaja dipasang agar tidak ada yang mengganggu aktivitas yang sedang dilakukan di dalam toilet.

"Akashi.." Bokuto kembali menatap pintu dengan tulisan 'toilet sedang dalam perbaikan' tersebut, Bokuto tidak terlalu bodoh untuk tidak dapat menebak apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam toilet. Pembullyan terhadap yang kalah pada yang menang, Bokuto sangat tidak menyukai hal tersebut, menurutnya itu sama sekali tidak sportif, dia harus menghentikannya.

"Aku tahu Bokuto-san, namun ini bukan urusan kita, kalau kita terlibat masalah, akan berakibat fatal untuk tim" kata Akashi sambil menyentuh bahu Bokuto, Akashi pribadi ingin membantu siapapun yang ada didalam toilet, namun dia tidak ingin membahayakan nasib tim, seandainya ini terjadi di luar area pertandingan dia pasti akan langsung bertindak.

"Kau menyebabkan kami kalah brengsek!" Bentak suara lain dari dalam toilet, Bokuto ingin sekali masuk dan melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, dan menegur mereka bahwa apa yang mereka lakukan sama sekali tidak melambangkan sportifitas.

"Bokuto-san.." panggil Akashi mencoba menenangkan Bokuto, Akashi juga mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri, terakhir yang dia inginkan adalah Bokuto terlibat masalah dengan tim lain, dia harus mengalihkan perhatian Bokuto atau ini akan berakhir dengan tidak baik-baik saja.

Saat Akashi mencoba menarik tangan Bokuto, tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi gedebuk yang cukup keras dari dalam toilet, suara tersebut terdengar sangat jelas ditelinga Akashi maupun Bokuto, suara gedebuk tersebut disusul dengan suara tamparan yang terdengar menyakitkan. Akashi berdoa kepada dewa apapun semoga orang yang mendapat bullyan di toilet baik-baik saja, inner Akashi mengucapkan banyak permohonan maaf pada siapapun di dalam sana sebab yang harus dia fokuskan saat ini adalah Bokuto dan timnya sendiri.

Namun isi kepalanya kosong saat dia mendengar suara ringisan mengaduh dari dalam toliet, bukan hanya Akashi, Bokuto juga nampaknya mengenali suara tersebut, suara yang benar-benar akrab di telinga mereka, suara yang benar-benar familiar, bahkan sebelum Bokuto dapat menemukan kembali akal sehatnya Akashi sudah terlebih dahulu bertindak, suara ini adalah suara yang benar-benar di kenalinya, kalau sampai dugaannya benar, siapapun yang berani menyakiti orang yang berharga bagi Akashi tidak bisa di maafkan. Ini bukan lagi masalah tim, dia tidak peduli lagi dengan tim yang akan terlibat masalah. Tanpa aba-aba Akashi menendang pintu dan menerobos ke dalam, hampir melupakan Bokuto di belakangnya.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Kau tahu apa salahmu hah!" Bentak salah seorang di depan Hinata, jika Hinata tidak mempertahankan egonya, dia pasti sudah menangis saat ini, dalam benaknya dia sudah mendapat banyak gambaran pembullyan di toilet dari film-film yang sering di tontonnya, dia tidak pernah berpikir akan mengalami nasib buruk yang sama seperti yang ada di dalam drama-drama pembullyan. Sebagai respon Hinata hanya bisa menunduk, dia harus bisa lari dari orang-orang menyeramkan ini. Bahkan salah satu dari dua orang di depan berguman tentang menghancurkan kakinya, membuat Hinata semakin sulit untuk bernafas karna takut dan tegang.

"Kau menyebabkan kami kalah brengsek!" Caci salah satu dari keduanya dengan penuh kebencian pada Hinata, Hinata bahkan dapat merasakan tatapan tajam orang tersebut seakan membuat lubang di kepalanya. Dia tidak pernah berfikir bahwa dia menyebabkan mereka mengalami kekalahan, yang dia lakukan hanyalah menyemangati tim yang sudah mengajarinya banyak hal selama camp pelatihan, apakah itu salah? Hinata tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali, dia bahkan belum memahami apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Pikiran Hinata kacau, pokoknya dia harus pergi dari sini, tim nya menunggunya dan dia tidak ingin membuat tim nya khawatir.

Dalam beberapa detik Hinata menemukan kesempatan untuk melarikan diri, dia bisa menerobos mereka dan berlari ke pintu, lalu dengan cepat menjauh dari toilet, dia pasti bisa kabur dari orang-orang menakutkan ini, Hinata percaya dengan kemampuan berlarinya yang di atas rata-rata manusia normal dan mereka tidak akan mampu mengejarnya, paling tidak dia harus kembali ke timnya, hanya timnya yang mampu membuatnya merasa aman.

'Sekarang shouyou!!!' Bentaknya dalam hati dan mencoba mendorong mereka dan dengan gesit menuju pintu, sayangnya karena ukuran tubuh mereka yang besar tentu tangan mereka juga cukup panjang untuk menjangkau kerah jersey Hinata, melemparkannya kembali ke dinding wastafel dengan bunyi gedebuk yang cukup keras, persetan juga dengan refleks mereka yang cukup cepat, Hinata dapat merasakan rasa perih membakar punggung nya namun sebelum dia menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi sebuah tamparan mengenai pipi kirinya, rasanya sangat menyakitkan dan membuat kepalanya pusing, rasanya hampir sama seperti terakhir kali dia terkena servis ushijima tepat di wajah nya.

"Aagh!!" Tanpa sadar Hinata pun mengaduh kesakitan, innernya sudah membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, dia akan menadi bantal tinju dan kemudian di biarkan begitu saja, membuat masalah dalam tim, dan berakhir dia tidak bisa melaksanakan pertandingan besok, sungguh hal tersebut adalah hal terakhir yang diharapkannya seumur hidupnya, dia masih ingin terus bermain di lapangan, siapa saja tolong bantu dia.

Dari sudut matanya Hinata dapat melihat bahwa salah seorang dari mereka akan melakukan tamparan lagi, Hinata hanya bisa memejamkan mata bersiap untuk merasakan tamparan yang menyakitkan, tepat sedetik saat tiba-tiba pintu toilet di dobrak dengan paksa dan selanjutnya hanya bunyi pukulan yang menyakitkan yang Hinata dengar, namun itu bukan berasal darinya, tapi berasal dari orang yang akan menamparnya. Nampaknya seseorang yang menerobos pintu toilet langsung memberikan bogeman mentah pada orang yang akan menamparnya. Hinata mendongak untuk melihat siapa penyelamatnya, dan betapa terkejutnya bahwa orang yang telah menyelamatkannya, yang telah mendobrak pintu dan memukul wajah orang yang membully nya adalah sosok yang Hinata kenal sebagai orang yang sabar dan lembut dalam tim Fukurodani.

"A-Akashi san!!" Hinata benar-benar tidak percaya bahwa Akashi akan mendobrak pintu dan berani memukul wajah seseorang yang bahkan tubuhnya lebih besar dari tubuh Akashi sendiri, bukannya Hinata tidak bersyukur telah di selamatkan, namun ini adalah Akashi, orang yang Hinata kenal selalu berkepala dingin dan selalu menghindari masalah dengan tenang, melihat Akashi begitu marah dan memukul wajah seseorang sungguh jauh di luar pemikiran Hinata, mungkin jika itu Bokuto Hinata masih bisa membayangkannya.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Akashi mengalihkan pandangan ke asal suara, Akashi menemukan Hinata menatapnya dengan penuh penghargaan dan juga kelegaan, namun fokus Akashi terletak pada bercak merak di pipi kiri Hinata, sisa dari tamparan yang di lakukan orang yang memojokan Hinata.

"Tsk!" Akashi benar-benar marah, beraninya mereka melakukan hal sekeji ini dan melukai sinar matahari kecil mereka, Akashi ingin kembali memukul wajah pria yang menampar Hinata tersebut, yang sekarang mengerang kesakitan di lantai, sepertinya Akashi berhasil mematahkan hidungnya. Namun Akashi mengambil tindakan lain, dia memegang bahu Hinata dan menariknya menjauh dari pria yang masih terkejut saat temannya jatuh tersungkur, kemudian membawa Hinata lebih dekat padanya, Akashi bersumpah untuk tidak akan membiarkan bajingan itu menyentuh Hinata seujung kuku jaripun.

"Hinata! Apa yang terjadi?, kau tidak apa-apa kan?, apa yang sudah mereka lakukan padamu?" Tanya Akashi beruntun, jujur saja Akashi mendadak menjadi mode mom saat ini, memastikan bayi gagak yang merupakan sinar matahari kecil yang dicintai semua orang baik-baik saja, kalau saja Akashi menemukan luka lain selain di pipi kiri Hinata, Akashi akan membakar pelaku kejahatan tersebut hidup-hidup.

Hinata tidak merespon, dia masih syok dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi, di tambah kepalanya masih berdenyut sakit akibat dorongan dan tamparan tiba-tiba, Akashi yang menyadari pertanyaannya hanya membuat Hinata tertekan, mengusap punggung nya, mencoba menenangkan Hinata.  
"Tidak apa-apa Hinata, kau aman sekarang" hibur Akashi dengan suara setenang mungkin.

Sementara itu kembali beberapa detik yang lalu, dimana salah seorang dari pria yang masih berdiri sudah menyadari bahwa ada orang yang ikut campur dalam urusan mereka, dan menyadari bahwa target amarah mereka menjauh bersama si orang asing, dan pria itu sadari bahwa orang asing tersebut adalah salah satu anggota Fukurodani, pria dengan kepala botak tersebut tentu saja bertambah murka.

"Brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan hah!" Bentak orang tersebut yang akan segera memukul Akashi yang menarik Hinata, namun sayangnya sebuah tangan yang dingin dan kuat memegang bahu nya.

"Oya-oya!? Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada setter dan murid kesayanganku huh?" Bokuto yang memang sebelumnya sempat terdiam dan membuat Akashi mengambil tindakan duluan, kini sudah menyadari situasinya, murid kesayangannya mendapatkan perlakuan buruk dari tim yang baru saja dia kalahkan, tim yang baru saja dia kalahkan baru saja melakukan hal yang tidak sportif yang benar-benar di benci Bokuto pada murid kesayangannya, dan sekarang tim yang melakukan tindakan tidak sportif pada murid kesayangannya akan melakukan hal yang sama pada setter favorit nya, oh Bokuto tidak perlu alasan lain lagi untuk membuat kemarahannya melebihi batas maksimal.

Pria itu menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang akan memukul Akashi, merasakan aura mengerikan yang berasal dari arah belakang yang membuat tubuhnya kaku, suara Bokuto yang biasanya penuh semangat dan emosi kini datar dan hanya menunjukan satu emosi, kebencian. Mendengar suara Bokuto yang tiba-tiba datar dan penuh kebencian membuar atmosfir di ruangan tersebut berubah menjadi begitu mencekam.

"Berani sentuh mereka, akan ku buat kau menyesal pernah hidup" kata Bokuto dingin, penuh kebencian, cengkramannya pada bahu pria tersebut dalam beberapa detik menjadi sangat kuat lalu kemudian mengendur, Bokuto lalu memandang pria yang tersungkur di lantai masih memegangi hidungnya yang sekarang mengeluarkan darah, mimisan. Merasa di tatap, pria yang tersungkur tersebut menoleh dan mendapati mata tajam seperti burung hantu yang mengincar mangsanya sedang menatapnya, dia membeku, tubuhnya bergetar, apa-apa an ini, seakan-akan dia adalah mangsa yang sedang terpojok.

"Kau beruntung Akashi sudah melakukan pekerjaanku untuk mu" kata Bokuto dingin, benar-benar 180 derajat berkebalikan dari Bokuto biasanya, Bokuto saat ini benar-benar seperti burung hantu yang dalam performa terbaiknya untuk berburu, bengitu tenang, diam, tajam, menakutkan, dan berbahaya.

Dua orang yang kini berada dalam wilayah buruan Bokuto terpaku, bahkan orang yang tersungkur di lantai tersentak saat mendengar kata-kata Bokuto. Ini benar-benar diluar perkiraan mereka, mereka berpikir dengan tubuh mereka yang besar mereka mampu menghadang siapapun yang akan mengganggu urusan mereka dengan si kecil dari Karasuno, namun sekali lagi apa-apa an ini?!, mereka dibuat tunduk dengan ketakutan dan ketegangan di bawah aura yang di pancarkan Bokuto pada mereka. Mereka bahkan tidak tahu bahwa Bokuto bisa memunculkan karakter menyeramkan seperti ini. Di mata mereka Bokuto bahkan terlihat seperti jelmaan iblis yang siap menghukum mereka karena berani mengganggu kedamaian malaikat kecil berambut jahe.

"Akashi, Hinata, ayo pergi dari sini" kata Bokuto yang kali ini tidak sedingin sebelumnya, tanpa memandang Akashi atau Hinata, Bokuto masih mengawasi dua orang yang kini berdiri terpaku dan terdiam dalam sungkuran, mengawasi dengan mata burung hantu nya. Tidak membiarkan sedetikpun keluar dari pengawasannya, Bokuto mendengar dua langkah kaki melewati pintu keluar, menandakan Hinata dan Akashi menuruti perkataannya, dia lalu berbalik dan meninggalkan dua orang yang masih tidak berani bergerak di bawah pengawasan Bokuto, saat Bokuto memegang gagang pintu dan dua orang tersebut mencoba bergerak, Bokuto tiba-tiba menolehkan kepalanya untuk kembali melihat dua orang menyedihkan di hadapannya. Dua orang tersebut yang mana salah satu pria sedang membantu temannya yang tersungkut untuk bangkit, kini kembali membeku di bawah tatapan Bokuto.

"Jangan sampai aku melihat kalian lagi, mengerti?!" Kata Bokuto kembali ke nada bicaranya yang dingin dan berbahaya, dua orang tersebut hanya mampu mengiyakan, benar-benar tak berkutik di bawah ancaman Bokuto. Bokuto benar-benar memiliki aura yang berbahaya dan menakutkan, benar-benar memberi mereka tekanan, inikah alasan mengapa Bokuto menjadi kapten tim? Inikah alasan mengapa Bokuto memiliki gelar 5 ace besar Jepang? Apapun alasannya kedua orang tersebut bersumpah untuk tidak berurusan dengan Bokuto Koutaro lagi.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Akashi membawa Hinata menjauh dari toilet, setelah mereka cukup jauh dari toilet dan juga cukup jauh dari kerumunan, Akashi langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Hinata, memindai dan mengamati apakah bayi gagak yang mereka cintai baik-baik saja.

"Hinata, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Akashi yang mencoba mengembalikan Hinata ke fokusnya, nampaknya pikiran Hinata sedang berada di tempat lain.

"Aa.. ya Akashi-san, aku baik-baik saja.. terimakasih karena sudah menolongku.." kata Hinata yang kembali ke kesadarannya. Akashi menghembuskan nafas lega, benar-benar bersyukur bahwa dia sempat menyelamatkan Hinata sebelum sesuatu yang buruk terjadi.

"Nee Akashi-san.." Hinata memanggil Akashi, membuat Akashi mengalihkan pandangannya dari Bokuto yang berlari kearah mereka dan kembali menatap Hinata.

"Ya Hinata?"

"Tadi itu benar-benar Bokuto-san kan?" Tanya Hinata ragu-ragu, pemandangan beberapa waktu lalu benar-benar pemandangan yang mengerikan, Hinata terbiasa melihat Bokuto tertawa, berteriak, bersenang-senang, dan juga terbiasa melihat Bokuto dengan slow mode, namun baru pertama kali Hinata melihat pemandangan di mana Bokuto marah. Dalam bayangan Hinata, Bokuto versi marah akan berteriak, atau melakukan hal-hal seperti Tanaka atau Nishinoya, bersikap bar-bar atau sebagainya yang melambangkan ciri khas Bokuto, namun apa yang dilihatnya benar-benar di luar dari bayangannya, Bokuto begitu tenang namun memancarkan aura yang mengerikan, suaranya dingin seakan-akan dapat membekukan lawan bicaranya, saat melihat Bokuto Hinata seakan-akan berada di dalam film-film Mafia dimana si tokoh utama sedang mengintimidasi lawan, benar-benar mengagunkan dan mengerikan di saat yang bersamaan. Ah entah hanya ilusi namun Hinata bahkan melihat bola mata Bokuto yang berwarna emas menyala dan bersinar seperti burung hantu yang berburu di malam hari. Hinata membuat catatan mental untuk tidak akan pernah membuat Bokuto marah.

Akashi menghela nafas, dia lupa akan hal ini, Hinata pasti baru pertama kali melihat Bokuto marah akan sesuatu, yah secara harpiah Akashi sering menemukan Bokuto dalam mode marah, namun tergantung tingkatannya Bokuto hanya akan merajuk atau melakukan hal-hal kekanakan atau belakukan sesuatu dengan bar-bar yang mana semua orang bisa membayangkannya, namun ketika hal tersebut menyangkut hal-hal yang di cintai Bokuto, maka bersiaplah untuk melihat Bokuto dalam mode iblis, seperti sekarang.  
"Bokuto-san hanya akan marah seperti itu bila menyangkut hal-hal yang disayanginya" jelas Akashi, berharap Hinata memahami bahwa Bokuto bukanlah orang yang selalu marah seperti itu, dan yang didapat Akashi adalah Hinata tersenyum dan menyangguk mengerti.

"Itu tadi... Bokuto-san... benar-benar.. hebat.." kata Hinata yang membuat Akashi tersenyum, Hinata tidak takut pada Bokuto, itu adalah hal yang patut Akashi syukuri.  
"AKAAASSHIII... HINATAAA!!" Teriak Bokuto saat dia tinggal beberapa meter dari tempat Akashi dan Hinata berdiri, lalu tiba-tiba Bokuto menyergap Hinata dengan pelukan, membuat bocah dengan rambut jahe tersebut memekik terkejut.

"GOMEN KARENA AKU TERLAMBAT MENYELAMATKANMU HINATA, AKU BENAR-BENAR GURU TIDAK BERGUNA..." ucap Bokuto dengan penuh energi dan penyesalan, kembali menjadi Bokuto yang selalu bersemangat dan penuh energi, hampir membuat Hinata tidak percaya bahwa beberapa waktu yang lalu Bokuto menjadi orang yang berbeda.  
"Maa maa... tidak apa Bokuto-san, terimakasih karena sudah menolongku" kata Hinata sembari tersenyum, Bokuto pun melepas sergapannya, lalu memandang Hinata, sama seperti Akashi, Bokuto memindai Hinata untuk memastikam bahwa murid kesayangannya benar-benar baik-baik saja.

"Maaf Hinata, ini salahku yang membuat kau dalam masalah, bagaiman jika kami tidak pergi ke toilet tadi, sekali lagi maafkan aku Hinata" kata Bokuto menyesal, ah dia hampir saja membuat Hinata celaka, bagaimana jika mereka tidak pergi ke toilet, bagaimana jika mereka tadi mengabaikan apa yang terjadi di toilet, mereka akan kehilangan matahari kecil mereka, mereka akan menjadi musuh dari Karasuno, mereka akan dibenci oleh semua orang karena sudah membuat sinar matahari kecil mereka terluka.

"Yah.. aku juga sempat takut tadi.. mereka bahkan berguman untuk mematahkan kaki ku.." ucap Hinata sambil terkekeh kecil, membayangkan dia tidak bisa bertanding benar-benar membuatnya takut.

"Tapi untunglah kalian datang, aku sudah mencoba kabur dan mereka masih bisa menangkapku, aku benar-benar takut saat itu Bokuto-san.. namun kemudian kalian datang, aku benar-benar berterimakasih karena kalian sudah menolongku.." kata Hinata yang menenangkan rasa penyesalan Bokuto, Bokuto bahkan hampir menangis karena sudah gagal menjadi guru, namun Hinata kembali memberinya semangat, ah benar-benar sinar matahari kecil dengan hati malaikat. Bokuto harus bangga karena menjadi guru Hinata, dan bangga Hinata adalah murid kesayangannya.

"Hinata.. kau tidak membenci kami kan?" Tanya Akashi, dia takut setelah kejadian ini Hinata akan menjauh dari mereka, berhenti berlatih bersama mereka, berhenti menyapa mereka, bagaimanapun juga Akashi tidak ingin hubungan hangat yang sudah terjalin erat selama camp pelatihan menjadi retak dan rusak, namun Akashi dapat memahami jikalau Hinata memang memutuskan untuk menjauhi mereka, dia pasti takut untuk mengalami kejadian yang sama seperti tadi, dan bagi Akashi dan Bokuto, keselamatan Hinata adalah prioritas utama.

Hinata hanya tersenyum, lalu terkekeh, bagaimana bisa Akashi memberinya pertanyaan seperti itu, berpikir untuk membenci mereka saja tidak pernah, Hinata benar-benar mengagumi setter dan ace dari Fukurodani tersebut.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku membenci kalian, kalian adalah orang yang aku kagumi, kalian mengajariku banyak hal, aku masih ingin.. inginn banyak berlatih dengan kalian saat camp pelatihan" jawab Hinata yang membuat Akashi dan Bokuto menghela nafas lega, mereka bersumpah untuk selalu menjaga sinar matahari kecil mereka.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu sebaiknya kita harus keruang kesehatan untuk mengompres pipi kirimu, lalu kita bisa melihat-lihat pertandingan" usul Akashi, yang terbaik sekarang adalah mengobati Hinata dan mengembalikannya ke tim Karasuno, Hinata akan lebih aman bersama anggota tim nya. Walau Akashi yakin Bokuto akan sulit melepaskan Hinata setelah insiden beberapa waktu lalu.

"Ah ha'i.. mereka akan khawatir jika melihatku seperti ini" kata Hinata yang meringis saat dia menyentuh pipi kiri nya.

"Kalau begitu, tunggu apa lagi, ayo ke ruang kesehatan dan kita akan menonton pertandingan!" Kata Bokuto semangat, namun beberapa detik dia berhenti, lalu menatap Akashi dan Hinata bergantian, dia melupakan sesuatu yang penting, alasan mengapa dia ingin ke toilet.

"Akaashi, aku ingin ke toilet !!!".

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Setelah mereka mengobati Hinata diruang kesehatan, yang beruntungnya tidak memerlukan waktu yang lama, mereka bersama-sama berjalan menuju gedung utama, Akashi dan Bokuto tak pernah meninggalkan tatapan mereka dari Hinata barang sedetikpun, mereka juga tidak segan-segan untuk memberikan death-glare pada siapa saja yang berkemungkinan besar mengganggu Hinata, mereka masih takut bahwa kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu akan terulang lagi, Akashi juga membuat catatan mental bahwa dia harus memberi tahu Sugawara mengenai kejadian ini, agar menghindari bahaya untuk gagak kecil mereka dikemudian hari, Akashi juga akan menekankan bahwa Hinata tidak boleh ke toilet sendirian.

"Itu mereka!" Lamunan Akashi buyar saat mendengar pekikan gembira Hinata, sambil memperhatikan arah yang di tunjuk Hinata, Akashi dapat melihat sekumpulan orang dengan jersey hitam, sekilas Akashi melihat seperti kawanan gagak yang berkumpul, yah bagaimanapun juga mereka memang gagak.

"Hey hey hey kawanan gagak!" Bokuto memanggil mereka dengan sebutan aneh, namun mereka yang sudah terbiasa dengan sebutan gagak dan familiar dengan suara membahana Bokuto langsung berpaling keasal suara.

"Itu dia! Hinata!?" Salah satu anggota Karasuno dengan rambut botak yang kita ketahui bernama Tanaka, menyadari bahwa kohai yang dari tadi mereka cari ada bersama Bokuto dan Akashi, dia langsung memanggil Hinata, anggota Karasuno yang lain pun nampaknya merasa lega mengetahui gagak kecil mereka kembali dengan selamat.

"Boge! Jangan bilang kau tersesat hah!" Kali ini suara salah satu anggota termuda tim Karasuno dengan perawakan jangkung dan rambut hitam yang memiliki posisi sebegai setter dengan ekspresi marah menyuarakan kekesalannya atas menghilangnya spiker kesayangannya, yah walau si setter tidak mau mengakui bahwa Hinata adalah spiker kesayangannya.

"Hinata, apa yang terjadi, kenapa kau lama sekali... aku hampir digantung suga-san karena meninggalkanmu.." kali ini suara khawatir anggota berambut hijau dengan bintik-bintik di wajahnya, namanya adalah Yamaguchi, orang yang sebelumnya menemani Hinata ke gedung cadangan.

Hinata pun berlari menghampiri mereka, disusul oleh Bokuto dan Akashi, meski memar akibat tamparan sudah diobati dan hampir tak terlihat lagi, namun hal tersebut tentu tidak luput dari perhatian sang ibu tim, Sugawara.

"Hinata, kenapa pipi kiri mu? Katakan padaku dengan jujur apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Kata Sugawara secara final, anggota tim kelas tiga dengan rambut abu-abu itu memandang Hinata khawatir namun tersirat ketegasan didalam suaranya 'berani berbohong kau tamat' itulah pesan yang dapat ditangkap dari suara suga, mendengar perkataam semua anggota tim karasuno termasuk daichi selaku kapten dan ayah tim memperhatikan pipi kiri Hinata, dan benar memang ada bekas memar di sana walau samar, daichi adalah pria yang tegas namun juga lembut secara bersamaan, melihat anak gagaknya yang kembali dalam keadaan terluka tentu membuat sisi ke-ayah-an nya bangkit, memandang dengan tajam kearah Bokuto dan Akashi yang masih berada di tempat, Akashi sudah menduga akan hal-hal seperti ini terjadi, namun siapa menyangka bahwa daichi yang mereka kenal kalem ternyata juga mengerikan saat marah.

"Anoo.. ini.. ini bukan salah Akashi-san dan Bokuto-san.. aku.. aku tadi.."

"Kami kesini bermaksud menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, kalau boleh aku ingin berbicara hanya dengan daichi-san dan Sugawara-san" kata Akashi memotong penjelasan Hinata, Akashi tidak ingin membuat Hinata tidak nyaman, pasti sulit menjelaskan saat dirimu adalah korban dari kekerasan tersebut, apalagi Akashi mengetahui bahwa Hinata memiliki perbendaharaan kata yang rumit dan sulit dimengerti orang lain, seperti kata 'swoosh', 'bhoom', 'gwaah' yang hanya dimengerti oleh Kageyama, nishinoya, Bokuto, dan beberapa orang lainnya.

"Baiklah, kita bisa bicara di kafetaria dan biarkan Bokuto-san dan Asahi menangani anak-anak" kata Sugawara yang menyetujui saran Akashi, Asahi pria besar yang disebut oleh Sugawara mengangguk menyetujui, sementara itu Hinata bersama teman-temannya dan Bokuto, mereka mencoba mendengarkan cerita Hinata perihal kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu mengenai bekas tamparan yang dia terima, dan seperti yang sudah dibayangkan Akashi, hanya beberapa orang yang mengerti apa yang Hinata katakan, melihat pemandangan tersebut cukup membuat Akashi tersenyum karena itu cukup menggemaskan. Disisi lain Bokuto juga mencoba menambahkan penjelasan Hinata yang malah menambah orang-orang sulit memahami apa yang mereka berdua katakan.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Jadi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Akashi-san?" Tanya Sugawara saat mereka sampai di kafetaria, lebih tepatnya di samping kafetaria, dimana wilayah tersebut cukup sunyi untuk melakukan perbincangan rahasia. Akashi menghela nafas, bersiap untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, Akashipun menjelaskan semuanya, dimulai dari saat mereka melaksanakan pertandingan, slow mode Bokuto, kehadiran Hinata, dan menemukan Hinata di toilet yang mana Akashi dan Bokuto menolongnya dari dua orang besar yang menampar Hinata, semuanya Akashi ceritakan tanpan ada yang di sembunyikan, sedangkan Sugawara dan daichi mendengarkan dengan penuh perhatian.

"Aku minta maaf karena membuat Hinata terlibat masalah, dan ada baiknya selanjutnya Hinata tidak pergi kemanapun sendirian lagi, aku takut kejadian yang sama akan terulang" kata Akashi, dia sudah menyiapkan mental bahwa Sugawara akan memarahinya karena sudah membuat kouhai kesayangan mereka dalam bahaya, dan bahkan membuatnya terluka. Namun yang didapat Akashi adalah helaan nafas lega dari suga dan daichi, Akashi bangkit dari posisi menunduk dan memandang mereka.

"Kami berterimakasih karena sudah menolong Hinata, dia memang mudah diganggu saat sedang sendirian" kata daichi sambil memberikan salam terimakasih, Akashi nampak terkejut, benarkah? Hinata sering mendapat gangguan? Hinata? Sinar matahari tak berdosa yang berhati malaikat? Siapa yang mengganggu Hinata? Beraninya mereka mengganggu sinar matahari kecilnya.

"Apa maksud nya?" Akashi meminta penjelasan, kenapa Hinata sering mendapat gangguan, apa Sugawara dan daichi tidak mempedulikan keselamatan Hinata, kalau sampai itu benar Akashi sendiri akan menyeret Hinata ke Fukurodani, membuat Hinata aman bersama dia dan Bokuto.

"Hinata sering bertemu orang-orang kuat saat di kamar mandi ataupun saat dia diluar pengawasan kami, oleh sebab itu kami selalu memperhatikannya, mengetahui bahwa dia tidak kembali setelah lama dari toilet tentu membuat kami sangat khawatir, kami tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa pada bayi gagak kami" jelas Sugawara, benar-benar bersyukur bahwa Hinata kembali dengan selamat, bukan hanya Hinata, Sugawara sangat bersyukur bahwa seluruh anggota timnya selalu aman setiap harinya.

"Oleh karena itu kami benar-benar menyucapkan terimakasih karena telah menolong Hinata, aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi kalau kalian tidak menolongnya, lain kali kami akan benar-benar memperhatikan Hinata agar kejadian seperti ini tidak terjadi lagi" tambah Sugawara, suaranya halus dan damai, begitu menenangkan, Akashi tersenyum mendengarnya, dari perkataan Sugawara, Akashi tahu bahwa Sugawara begitu menyayangi anggota tim Karasuno, Akashi bersyukur bahwa Hinata berada di Karasuno, yah walau dalam lubuk hati Akashi sendiri terbesit bahwa dia ingin Hinata ada di fukuronani, namun mengetahui di Karasuno Hinata aman, Akashi tidak perlu khawatir lagi, sinar matahari kecil mereka berada di tempat teraman yang Akashi pernah tahu.

"Ah yeah, kami juga akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk melindungi sinar matahari kita.." balas Akashi sembari tersenyum, pembicaraan mereka pun selesai dan mereka kembali ke tempat Bokuto, Hinata, dan anggota Karasuno yang lain menonton pertandingan, merasakan saat-saat damai dimana mereka saling tertawa, menyoraki pemain yang bertanding, bercanda, berkelahi, melupakan status mereka bahwa mereka sebenarnya adalah rival.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Fin...


End file.
